


Turns out that killers crumble beneath gentle touches

by FlashFrost



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brief Mention of Violence, F/M, References to the comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashFrost/pseuds/FlashFrost
Summary: A young ballerina finds shelter in the arms of the notorious Fist of HYDRA, while she's being turned into a lethal assasin for The Red Room.





	Turns out that killers crumble beneath gentle touches

**Author's Note:**

> So, recently I fell in love with WinterWidow, so I thought I would try my hand at writing a small piece for these two.

28 young girls… All having signed up for a top secret project; The Black Widow program. The Soviets’ most ambitious project which would give them weapons. Almost all girls failed to endure the brutal training. All but one. Natalia Romanov. The Red Room always viewed her as their best Asset, so they were always focusing more on her, making sure she was more pliable. For their plans to come to fruition, the Soviets had sent the Winter Soldier, to train her, not caring if he would be violent towards her. In fact, they often resorted to violence in order to instill fear in her, in an effort to break her spirit. Which they achieved in the very end.

Their first encounter had been somewhat… eventful, to say the least. The metal armed assassin did not show any signs of hesitation when it came to training. He was ruthless at times, causing the young redhead to be cautious of him at the beginning.

But as time passed, the young redhead had managed to crack his shell, showing him that it was okay to feel. Soon, the friendship between them turned into something deep. Love. But it was forbidden for a Black Widow in the making to be in an intimate relationship with her mentor, as this would turn out to be bad for both of them. For her, it would just be another brutal training. Nothing she wasn’t used to already. However she didn’t want anything to happen to the Soldier. So they had resorted in secret meetings, sneaking inside rooms of that hellish place… And they did it all; from dumb talks about the future (in which they would be free of the monsters that ruled their lives) to sweet words which led to even more intimate moments full of loving touches and passionate kisses...

The second that door closes behind them after training, the first thing they do, is share a long and sweet embrace, where her hands found their way to his chest. Her fingers to the line of his jaw. To his lips. It's almost like she's afraid of losing him, so she memorizes every part of him...

Usually the Soldier kept silent; preferred to show his feelings for her through actions but this time it was different. “Amidst all this pain and torment… You were the one good thing that happened to me.” He whispered, tracing patterns onto her bare skin, as they laid there, basking in each other’s love. Hearing him saying this, brought a smile on her face. That, right there… That was the man she fell in love with. She was sure of that now. “You complete me.” She admitted openly. Upon hearing her confession, the Winter Soldier felt his heart swelling with love for this young ballerina. “From the day I was sent here… You never ceased to amaze me.” He whispered, breathing her in, as he tightened his hold on her, as though he was afraid that this was a dream, and she would vanish the next minute. Perhaps it was true what they said: **killers crumble beneath gentle touches**...

**Author's Note:**

> I know it might not be that good, but please bear in mind that I only recently got into the comic relationship of Bucky and Natasha so I may not depict them so accurately.


End file.
